Satan, thy name is Bethany Whisper
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: "Sh, sh, sh!" Alex hushed everyone, a smirk on his face. "We have Bethany Whisper in our locker room." - When Mark shares some interesting information on Addison's past, Alex uses it as revenge against his attending for her putting him on the Gynie Squad
1. The Secret of Bethany Whisper

**Satan, thy name is Bethany Whisper : OneShot- **

**For some reason, I always take Alex/Izzie moments, and turn them into Addie/Alex. I like the Addisex twist, I guess. This is set in Season 3. Before Alex and Addie started being nice to each other, but quite a bit after Izzie's 'Denny problem'.**

Addison liked elevators. She liked the fact that she didn't have to walk up every steep step in her high heels. She enjoyed the short break in-between patients as she got in the elevator to switch from one floor to the other. She even put up with certain twelve year old interns and her McDreamy ex-husband, who were normally sniffing each other's hair, or worse. She casually read a magazine in the corner as she half-listened to the new life or death problems of this years interns. She rolled her eyes as they spread gossip in not so quiet whispers and even stopped reading once or twice to hear the latest on the recovery of Izzie after the prom, the dilemmas of the not-so-perfect happy ever after for Derek and Meredith, and the snide, witty comment Alex Karev and Cristina Yang would snap at each other each morning.

Addison had stopped taking the elevator, however, when non other than the great Mark Sloan himself had shown up; for a second time. She had strode straight up the stairs - with difficulty in her shoes- and marched right into The Chief's office.

"He's a world class surgeon, Addie." Richard Webber had said.

"He's also _Mark Sloan_," She had reminded him, her hands flying about dramatically.

"He's a great addition to the hospital."

"He's trouble." She warned him. "You have Mark around for more than a few weeks and you'll have pregnant female staff overflowing the Nurse's station. He's a manwhore."

"Addie. I know you'll have some difficulty adjusting, but, he's the best. I'm sorry that you're upset. But, you're a professional."

"Fine." She huffed, turning on her heels and walking quickly out.

He was the reason she was now taking the stairs. He was the reason she could no longer wear heels without risk of damaging an ankle.

/

She stood at the Nurse's station; feeling short in her average, non-kickass flat shoes.

"Hey Addie." Callie Torres greeted, looking down slightly. "I'm taller than you." She added happily.

Addison glared. "You don't need to remind me every time you say hi."

"Sorry." She apologised. "Are you okay, you look… odd."

"Thanks." She replied dryly, before sighing. "It's Sloan. And Karev. And the nauseating sight that is Grey and my ex-husband."

"That sucks." Callie made a sad face. "Why's Karev bothering you?"

"He's following Mark around like a lost dog. Kissing his ass at every opportunity." She sighed, signing off another chart. "_Would you like more coffee Doctor Sloan? Perhaps a bagel, Doctor Sloan?_" Addison mimicked Alex in what sounded nothing like his real voice.

Callie laughed. "He's like a mini-Mark. Oooh- talk of the manwhore, both senior and junior, two o'clock."

Addison turned her head slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to forget about both of them."

Callie chuckled. "Good luck with that."

/

"What are you doing, Karev? Do you want to give this guy a bigger scar than he needs? Get out the way." Alex got up hurriedly as Mark sat down.

"Go away. Go to the pit, go back to the gynie squad; I don't care. Just get out of my face." Mark ordered.

"Yes, sir." Alex mumbled, leaving him and going to the Nurse's desk. He put his hands in his head and sighed. "Damn it."

"What's the matter, Karev, Sloan kick you off his dream team?" Alex looked up to see the smirking face of Addison Montgomery in front of him.

"No." He lied.

She raised an eyebrow before speaking. "You can the pleasure of my service for the rest of the day Karev."

"What, why?"

"For lying." She began to walk away. "Keep up!"

Alex stopped there for a moment, before giving in, and following the red head attending.

/

"Alex! Alex, over here!" Meredith gestured for Alex to join the group at the cafeteria table.

Alex dropped his tray onto the surface and slumped down in his chair, digging into his fries.

"What's your problem?" Cristina asked, giving him a side glance.

"Montgomery's a bitch."

"Word." Izzie agreed, still not forgiving the neonatal attending for the quadruplets 'lesson'.

Meredith frowned. "What have you two got against her? She's my boyfriend's ex-wife, and I don't hate her."

"Quads." Izzie said simply.

"She keeps yelling at me for no damn reason. I can't believe I messed up with Sloan, I hate the gynie squad."

"You know what they say, Evil Spawn." Cristina smirked. "There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Shut up Yang."

"Yeah, you never know Alex." Meredith chimed in. "One day, you may just trip on a baby cot and fall over the line."

Alex glared at her angrily.

"It can't be that bad." George said. "She's nice to me."

"Your Callie's boyfriend." Meredith pointed out.

"The only good thing about being on Satan's service in the fact that she's totally hot." Alex said.

"Ew." Izzie muttered.

"What, Iz? You don't agree?" Alex smirked.

Izzie didn't answer.

"I would agree with you, but as Mer pointed out, I'm seeing Callie. And…" George looked around nervously. "She has spies."

Alex ignored him. "The point is; that's the only good thing. I have to get back into plastics."

"You really need to piss her off, she enjoys torturing you to much." Cristina told him.

"How am I gunna annoy her that bad?"

"McSteamy and McDreamy might know a bit about her, why don't you ask then?"

"Sloan wouldn't tell me anything even if I begged."

"I don't want to talk to Derek about her, but I'll ask Mark a bit about her." Meredith offered. "The Dirty Mistresses club can share secrets."

"Thanks Mer. Find out something that I could use to annoy her, I have to get back to plastics."

/

"Grey." Mark nodded, acknowledging his fellow Dirty Mistress and his favourite intern by far.

"Doctor Sloan." Meredith smiled, not knowing how to engage in a conversation about the person he claimed to still be in love with. "So -uh- how's it going?" She asked pathetically. "Is Addison talking to you yet?"

"No. She's taking the stairs on purpose, I can tell. She doesn't want to talk to me." He said sadly.

"Oh" There was a small awkward silence while Meredith thought of what to say.

"She's really pretty, isn't she." She said. … _She's really pretty! Not the subtlest line._

"Uh- yeah, she's beautiful." Mark nodded in agreement.

"I mean, seriously, if there was a ranking system in the hospital; her and Izzie would be fighting for the top spot."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Grey. You'd be there too." He flashed a classic McSteamy smile.

Meredith rolled her eyes, but smiled afterward. "What I'm saying is, she's really good looking."

"She used to be a model, you know, in med school." Mark said casually.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, she was in a load of magazines, she used it to pay off her med school loans, her dad cut her off for a while." Mark said, and then brung his voice to a small whisper. "She bikini modelled."

Meredith nodded her head in interest. "Wow."

Mark grinned. "Bethany Whisper. That was her modelling name."

Meredith laughed, just as Mark's pager went off. "Surgery. Nice talking to you Grey."

"Bye Doctor Sloan." She smiled and waved sweetly.

/

The Grey house hold was just as busy as usual. Izzie slaved in the kitchen cooking; Alex moaning at her that they could just order pizza. George and Callie were on the couch, doing couple-y things; while Cristina sat in a single chair, beer in hand, making disgusted faces at them, muttering insults every few minutes.

When Izzie called that dinner was ready, Meredith and Derek walked happily down the stairs, hand in hand.

When they entered the kitchen, Cristina rolled her eyes. "Three guesses what they were doing."

"Sitting on the bed, knitting and doing crosswords?" George said hopefully.

They all dug into their food. And not even five minutes into the meal, Derek's pager went off. "Crap, 911. I have to go." he kissed Meredith on the forehead. "I'm really sorry, Izzie." He apologised before leaving.

"He can have it later," Izzie said, putting it in the oven to keep warm.

The sound of a blackberry ringing interrupted the meal again.

"I'm so sorry." Callie said. "It's my dad, I'll just go outside."

As soon as she left, Izzie shook her head. "Rude."

"Iz." George warned.

"Now that she's gone, Alex I have news." Meredith announced.

"What?"

"It's about Addison."

"Oooh, spill Mer!" Cristina said excitedly.

"Right, well, I was talking to Mark and it turns out she's avoiding him. I mentioned that she was pretty and he went on this whole rant about how nice looking she was, and he mentioned that in med school, she was model."

"And?" Alex edged her on.

"Guess what she modelled for."

"Please say nude." Cristina chuckled.

"No." Meredith rolled her eyes. "She was a bikini model! '_Bethany Whisper_' " She giggled in the most posh voice she could come out with.

"Nice." Alex smirked. "But what am I meant to do with that?"

Meredith shrugged. "I'm just the investigator."

"I want to see these photos." Alex said. Izzie rolled her eyes, and George sighed.

"If only Callie didn't exist. Just for a day."

"Bambi stop complaining. I have a plan." Cristina announced, Alex perked up immediately, George clamped his mouth shut, and the other two girls listened curiously. "I'm sure the famous Addison Forbes-Montgomery doesn't want people knowing about her side job."

"Of course she doesn't. Imagine if it got out to the mom's that their doctor had been in the magazine's that their husband's could've been reading." Izzie said. "Not good."

"Well, what if everyone sees these pictures of her? She'd be so embarrassed that she'd have to take you off her service, she might even move hospitals." Cristina continued.

"What if she just takes me to The Chief?" Alex asked. "Then I'd be fired."

"Not my problem, is it?" Cristina said simply. "The question is, do you really want to piss her off? Or are you all talk, Evil Spawn?"

"No!" Alex argued. "I can do it!"

"Wanna bet?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "How much?"

"$50 says you don't even post one picture up." Cristina wagered.

"$50 says he put three photos up!" George chimed in.

"That's pathetic." Izzie said. "Ten photos."

"Fifteen. Some in the intern locker room, some in the attending one." Meredith bet.

"You guys obviously want Cristina to lose." Alex grinned.

"OK, Karev. $50 for 50 photos." Cristina told him.

"$100, for 100." Alex said finally.

"Done." They shook hands. "You're going to get fired, or owe me $100. Either way, it's win-win for me."

"Erm, Alex I don't think this is a -" George began.

"No, papá! ... Lo siento, ¿vale? ... bien ... bien ... Adiós, te quiero." Callie entered the room again. She hung up on her father. "Sorry, he's angry at me, again." She sat down next to George and saw the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." He lied and started shoving food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"OK…"

/

Alex got up early the next morning; because one hundred bikini photos would take a long time to put up. He'd cut them out of magazines, and printed them off the computer with the help of Izzie. Meredith had tried to help cut them out, but Cristina had dragged her away and said something about Mer being on her side.

George had eventually agreed to help put some up around the intern locker room, because he figured Callie wouldn't be as likely to walk in on him in there.

Alex had given a few to Doctor Mays, the creepy oncologist. He'd happily taken the photos off of Alex and had agreed to put them on the lockers.

Izzie stuck a few on the backs of chairs, or attached them to the bins in the OR scrub room. And Alex posted some on doors, and even cut one in half an put it on each side of the lobby elevator. He smirked as he watched the doors close; as much as he hated his boss, there was no denying that she was as hot as hell.

"Olivia, can you fetch me the chart for room 407?" He spun around as soon as he heard her voice, she had stopped by the Nurse's station. "Thank you." She smiled as she took the chart off the Nurse. Alex noticed she had her normal killer heels back on today and smiled.

She noticed him. "Karev!" She barked from across the lobby, the elevator doors dinged open before she reached him. "Good morning." She said, getting into the elevator.

He stepped in after her. "Doctor Montgomery." He nodded, giving her a quick smirk.

The men behind them sniggered a little and Addison turned round in confusion, and they stopped immediately.

"Got any good surgeries today?" Alex asked.

Addison laughed. "Not until this afternoon, Karev. But I suppose you want in?"

He nodded.

"You can scrub in on the C-Section at three." She told him. "For being honest."

He made mental note that she wouldn't see the pictures Izzie had posted in the OR until after lunch.

They got out of the elevator and started walking towards room 407.

"Oh, crap, my bag. Um…" She stopped in her tracks. "Karev I promised to see this patient before eight this morning, will you take these to the attending locker room?" She handed him her coat and bag, he nodded. "Then join me back here."

"Do want your lab coat?" He asked.

"Not until after the surgery."

/

The whole morning past, and as far as Alex knew; Addison hadn't run into any pictures, yet.

However, she'd heard the talk of 'Miss Whisper' and Alex knew she was confused.

"Karev, you can't talk that way to the father!"

"He was being an ass, he doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

They were arguing again. It hadn't taken long for them to disagree over something, and soon, they were back into full hate mode.

"Why do you continue to push me, Karev? Is that how you get off, by being a complete ass? Do you not understand, I am your boss; so you better start acting better or I'll get you taken off the program, do you understand?"

He lent a little closer in then what was considered appropriate. "I understand perfectly, Bethany."

She pulled back, her eyebrows reaching her hair line. "_What did you just call me_?"

"Nothing, _Doctor Montgomery_." He smirked, brushing his shoulder past hers in order walk away down the hall.

/

Callie pulled George into the attending locker room. "Do you know who did this?" She pulled one of the posters off the wall and shoved it in George's face.

He looked down at the picture of the red head attending, it was one of the hottest ones, she was lying down and was only clothed in a set of dark green lingerie.

"Uh- well." He stuttered, fixated on the picture.

"George!" Callie yelled, pulling the photo away from him.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Alex! He and Cristina bet $100 that Alex couldn't post 100 of these around the hospital."

"Alex _Karev_?"

George nodded.

"Por supuesto que no!" Callie stormed out the room, leaving George.

He looked around the room nervously. "Oh God."

/

The whispers and odd looks followed her all the way down the hall. She was about to get into another elevator, by the intern locker room, when she heard hushed voices coming from inside. She stopped suddenly as two male interns rushed past.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Come on, come on!" The other one ushered.

Addison frowned, and slowly began walking toward the room.

She was stopped by Callie's hand. "Hey Addison!"

"Callie!" Addison pushed past her friend and into the room.

She was met by wolf whistles, clapping and cat calls.

_Oh no._

She looked around, reminders of her younger self were spread all around the room; on the door, on the lockers, in people's hands.

A few of the guys banged loudly on the lockers.

Addison turned her attention to Alex Karev who stood in the middle, with the biggest picture of all.

"Sh, sh, sh!" He hushed everyone, a smirk on his face. "We have Bethany Whisper in our locker room."

There were more cat calls and claps, but Addison just stayed silent and stared at her intern who didn't stop grinning.

"Oh boy." He continued. "Here she is, everyone, our very own Doctor Montgomery." He held up his photo and then looked at it himself. "The She-Shepherd exposed. Satan in all her glory… Some of us were wondering, Bethany. Why would anyone become a doctor if they looked like this in a photo? Or did they airbrush it all?"

She was glaring daggers at him now, and she could feel Callie standing not far behind her.

He held the picture towards her and raised his eye brows suggestively, the school boy smirk never leaving his face.

"You wanna see it?" She asked him, no longer caring about everyone else around them. "You _really _wanna see it?"

He hadn't expected this, but he gave a cocky nod and an even bigger smirk.

"Fine." She hissed, throwing the chart she had been holding past his face. "Let's look at it all up close and personal _shall we_?"

"What are these?" She un-popped the buttons on her blouse and ripped the shirt off. "Oh my God, breasts! How can anyone possibly practice medicine while carrying these things around?" She threw her shirt at him.

"What else?" She yanked down the zip of her skirt. "Glutes, right?"

Deep down, Alex felt a little ashamed. Looking at his boss, who had now stripped down to just her underclothes, he could see what he'd done. He was an ass.

"Have you had enough, Karev?" She got a little to close. "Or would you like to see more?"

He didn't answer her.

"You thought this would piss me off so much that I'd kick you off my service? You thought I'd send you to The Chief, maybe get upset and cry a little? You were wrong. You can call me Satan, you can hate me and try to make my life hell; but there is no way I'm letting you on plastics again. You better get used to me, Karev, because you're going to be spending at lot of time in the land of squishy and pink for the rest of your internship."

She gave him a hard push before bending down to the floor and snatching her clothes up, along with the chart.

"Addie-" Callie tried to help her.

"Don't bother." She swung open the door, stormed out and then slammed it behind her.

The room was left silent. Alex was left stunned.

"Yang no way are you giving him $100 for this." Callie hissed in the direction Cristina was standing. Meredith and Izzie stood beside each other, all in shock.

Callie stormed out as well.

"Here." Cristina held out the money. "You freaking deserve it, no matter what Torres says. I mean, did you see the look on The She-Shepherd's face?"

But Alex didn't take it. "I don't want it." He threw down the poster he'd been holding and walked out.

"Does he actually care that he annoyed her?" Cristina frowned.

"I think he's just tripped over that baby cot, and fallen over the line." Izzie said, amazed.

Meredith looked around her, some of the boys had started pulling down the posters and folding them up. "Hey!" She squealed. "Give me _that_! Don't touch those!"

"Perverts." Izzie glared at them all.

**There might be a second part to this, if enough people want it. I know it's a crappy place to stop, but I have to go to sleep now! Hope you enjoyed the Addie twist to this story.**

**Please, please REVIEW : )**


	2. A Slight Change of Heart

**Satan, thy name is Bethany Whisper : Chapter Two - **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story, it made me really happy!**

**I had to re-write this after it got deleted, but, I think this version's okay too. I had a super time writing this, super! (In the chirpy voice of Arizona Robbins)**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, but I've stayed up for ages waiting for Pottermore (which I got into) so, just enjoy, and try to look past the spelling mistakes!**

Alex searched the hospital for over an hour, but he never saw that flash of red he'd been hoping for. Addison obviously didn't want to be seen. He spent the rest of the day working in the pit; avoiding The Chief, Bailey, Mark and Callie at all costs. The Chief would possibly suspend him if he found out about his idiocy, Bailey would go on one of her famous rants and lecture him about how much of a stupid fool he was while she stood there as Callie and Mark kicked his ass.

When he got home, he went straight to his room and pretended not to see the glances that Izzie and Meredith were giving each other. He spotted one of the posters on the top of his draws. He remembered joking with Cristina how he'd keep it to remind himself of his stunt, like some sort of trophy. It was his favourite one; not just because she looked super hot, but it was the one with the least air brushing. He liked her better without all the computer effects.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. "Alex." Izzie's voice floated through. "The pizza's ready, we ordered in for you."

He crushed the picture into a ball in his hands and threw it into a drawer. He should've put it in the bin, but something was stopping him; he shook his head and went down for dinner.

The pizza was good. The dinner conversation, however, wasn't so great. Callie had refused to stay at the house as long as Alex was there and had dragged George to her hotel for the night. The three remaining girls had no idea what to say to him. Cristina - as cold hearted as she normally was - could sense his mood and hadn't bothered to make some smart ass comment about Addison; while Meredith and Izzie just sat awkwardly, munching on their food and occasionally looking hopelessly at him and each other.

But the silence was good; it gave Alex time to think.

He knew he'd never corner Addison alone at the hospital. She'd never let him speak, and her friends would interrupt him. He had to talk to her when she wasn't on her guard; when she was at the hotel, at home.

"Izzie, can I borrow your car?" He asked suddenly.

"Why?" The blonde frowned

"I need to go somewhere." He said simply.

"Where?"

"Iz, this isn't twenty questions." He snapped. "I'm going out."

"He's going to see Doctor Montgomery." Cristina said, sounding a little bored.

"_What_?" Izzie exclaimed. "I'll drive you!"

"No."

"I'm coming too." Meredith decided, "To go and see George." She added, when Alex glared at her. She nudged Cristina.

"Fine, I guess I'll go and pretend to visit Bambi too."

"No, guys, I don't need-"

"Get in the car, Alex." Izzie said, throwing his coat at him and picking up her own.

"All out." Meredith ushered.

Izzie got into the drivers seat, with Cristina next to her. Alex squeezed into the back with Meredith.

"I'm just going to see Evil Spawn get his ass kicked." Cristina smirked from the front.

_At least this couldn't get any worse. _Alex sighed, looking out the window as Izzie drove off.

/

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice came from the other side of the door.

Alex waited patiently, and tried to ignore the three pairs of eyes he could feel staring into his back.

"I didn't order any room ser- Oh. It's you." Her expression turned blank as she saw him.

"Hi." He said quietly, she was wearing small pink bed shorts with a baby pink tank top, her hair in soft curls that fell past her shoulders; he had to force himself to stop staring.

"Why are you here, Karev? Is your pager not working?" She asked, her expression still blank.

"No, I didn't want to page you, I just-" He began.

"What could you possibly want to say that couldn't wait until morning, Karev?"

"I just wanted to-"

"What are they doing here?" She stopped looking at him and turned her attention to the three girls, who all looked away.

"We're here to see George." Izzie explained. "We're just going to, uh, go." They all turned and started walking down the hall as slowly as humanly possible; so they were still in ear shot.

"Listen, Doctor Montgomery I-"

"Karev, seriously, go away. I want to go to sleep and I have to be up early tomorrow, I have a really long surgery and I need to get m-"

"I'm sorry!" He blurted.

Her eyebrows shot up. "_Excuse me_?"

"I feel bad, okay?" He told her, his voice loud. "I'm an ass for doing what I did to you. I shouldn't have done it."

"No." She agreed. "You shouldn't, I'm your boss." She went to shut the door.

"That's not it." He held it open. "It's not because you're my boss. That's not why I feel bad."

"What is it then, Karev? What is it that possibly broke that giant ego of yours?"

"You." She looked shocked at that. "Addison."

"Me?"

"Not _Doctor Montgomery_. Doctor Montgomery is my boss, she hates me and she yells at me for no freaking reason. I don't like her. I feel bad because what I did to Addison."

"Karev, I'm still Doctor-"

"I know that." He said. "When you came into the room, I felt smug. So freaking happy, because you were about to get what you deserved. You were a total bitch to me all day and I was finally going to embarrass you."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows even higher.

"But then I saw the way you looked at me. You started… taking off your clothes, yelling at me. And I felt bad. Because you weren't Doctor Montgomery, you were Addison. And to her, to Addison, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, okay?"

She nodded.

"Does that make any sense?" He asked her.

"Surprisingly." Was that _a smile_? "Addison forgives you."

"Thank you." He went to turn away.

"But Karev…" She called after him. "Doctor Montgomery still hates you, and still expects you at the hospital at 4am sharp, ready to round."

He smirked. "Yes m'ame." He turned and walked in the direction of George's hotel room, ready to face the wrath of Callie Torres.

She lingered in the doorway for a moment, a small smile on her lips. She wasn't there a long time; just long enough for someone to think that it wasn't an annoying intern walking away, but someone she might, maybe someday, care about.

**That's it. My first two-shot. I enjoyed writing it, so please tell me if you enjoyed reading it : )**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
